siempre lo logras
by AliceMisukidePiscis
Summary: no se si pueda ver a Edward ala cara despues de esto. cuando sientes que la verguenza se apodera de uno solo el amor lo puede sacar de ahi


**disclaimer:los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer **

**la trama es parte de una cabesita loca y de una muza que aprobecha la compu nueva.**

* * *

**Siempre lo logras.**

—**Edward, espera****—**** la diminuta vampira se interpuso en el camino de su hermano****—**** déjalo estar solo un momento****—**** dijo mirando hacia el bosque, dirección en la que había ido su amado esposo, quien se sentía el peor ser del universo, por haber intentado asesinar al Bella en su cumpleaños.**

—**Debo ir a decirle que todo está bien y de que Carlisle controla la hemorragia, entiendes Alice…****—**** dijo Edward mirando hacia donde se suponía que se encontraba su hermana, quien ya lo había dejado solo****— Alice… ¿Alice?...**

**Emmett no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante la divertida escena que se le presento, Edward lo fulmino con la mirada.**

**Mientras tanto en el bosque Alice corría por el bosque a velocidad vampírica siguiendo el rastro de su esposo hasta que se detuvo al verlo sentado en un árbol que se encontraba partido a la mitad como si hubiera sido víctima de un huracán, Alice le dio un poco de risa por la imagen que se le vino a la mente al ver a su marido en esa posición y con la cabeza agacha, pero aun así la contuvo haciendo caso omiso al peculiar don de su marido, que ya se había dado cuenta de su presencia aunque la pequeña duende no hubiera hecho ni un ruido.**

**-ya sé que estás ahí Alice.**

**-ya sé que ya me vio señor Withlock.**

**La vampiresa con andares de bailarina sed perdió en una visión, Jasper estaba frente a los Vulturis, sus labios llenos de sangre, dos miembros de la guardia lo sostienen por ambos brazos Aro se acerca a él lentamente posa sus manos en su cabeza y con un movimiento animal le arrancan la cabeza, Alice regresa de su visión.**

**-¡Jasper Withlock no vuelvas a pensar en hacer eso en tu existencia o si no, no te será necesario irte a Volterra para que te mate me oíste!**

**-pero Alice-comienza a replicar el rubio vampiro, pero sabiéndose de derrotado exhala un hondo suspiro-lo siento amor solo es que de todos los vampiros más débiles y estúpidos del mundo yo voy a la cabeza.**

**Alice siente como su corazón se estruja en su pecho y se siente morir.**

**-no digas eso de ti tu eres muy fuerte y sabes ¿Por qué?**

**Jasper no le responde, solo se limita a mirarla para cuestionarla con la mirada.**

**-por qué diario te esfuerzas, para no saltarles al cuello a nuestro compañeros en la escuela y eso para ti significa un gran esfuerzo.**

**-pero no lo logro, soy débil.**

**-no Jasper no es que seas débil es solo que estuviste más de un siglo alimentándote de sangre humana, es obvio que desees más la sangre que cualquier otro de nosotros.**

**-gracias ali- el tejano de rizos dorados le sonrió a su mujer, pero volvió a caer en la negación- pero no sé si poder ver a Edward a la cara después de esto.**

**-él está bien y Bella también, todo está de maravilla- Jasper seguía sin creerle, y se sentía inseguro –pero si quieres lo deseas podemos irnos un tiempo de Forks para que te sientas mejor.**

**-¿te refieres a volver a empezar?**

**-siempre lo hemos hecho y tú siempre lo logras ¿no? Además me tienes a mi jazz.**

**Jasper abrazo a su mujer, y como imperceptible reflejo el beso apasionadamente haciendo cada segunda más deseado que nada.**

**-estoces ¿listo?**

**-contigo siempre mi hada. **

* * *

**ola ya estoy de vuelta se que he estado desaparecia pero eso se lo devan agradesaer a KlaudiaLobhitaCullen que es mi hermana y dueña de la compu en la que escribia, pero ya no sufran estare a qui mas seguido ya que ya tengo mi compu propía asi que esta es mi primera historia que completo y subo desde mi nueva minilap yupi**

**espero poder terminar el proximo cap de MAGICOAMOR asi que tenganme paciencia y no me olviden ya que ahi abajo hay un sexi recuadro para dejar una opinion grasias.**

**alice**


End file.
